pgsnfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Skladanie podan na studia w Wielkiej Brytanii
Co to jest UCAS, jak aplikowac? (Studia Licencjackie) UCAS (Universities and Colleges Application System) to scentralizowany system skladania podan na Brytyjskie uczelnie: www.ucas.ac.uk . Aplikacje dostepne sa na stronie UCAS. Sklada sie podanie na 6 kierunkow (na 1 do 6 uczelni), od roku akademickiego 2007/2008 składa się już tylko na 5 kierunków. Uniwersytety w UK skladaja warunkowe oferty (conditional offer) biorac pod uwage oczekiwane oceny z matury aplikanta (Polskiej lub IB, A-levels itd...) oraz dodatkowe informacje i dokumenty zawarte w aplikacji (w szczegolnosci list motywacyjny oraz rekomendacje). Skladajac podanie, trzeba miec napisane 2 rekomendacje od nauczycieli oraz samemu napisac ‘Personal Statement’ czyli list motywacyjny na dany kierunek. W przypadku gdy nauczyciele nie maja ‘pojecia’ jak napisac rekomendacje, sugeruje, aby wyjasnic ‘o co chodzi’ oraz przetlumaczyc list rekomendacyjny napisany po Polsku przez nauczyciela na angielski (musi byc oczywiscie zredagowany i podpisany pozniej przez nauczyciela). Wskazowki: aplikacje NIE MOGA zawierac bledow jezykowych (przed wyslaniem nalezy poprosic nauczyciela angielskiego lub 'native speaker' o sprawdzenie listu motywacyjnego, wypracowan, jak i rekomendacji itd...) List motywacyjny oraz rekomendacje od nauczycieli musza byc solidnie napisane - powinny opisywac ponizsze punkty: # kierunek ktory ciebie interesuje i zainteresowania w tej dziedzinie, zwiazane z tym nadzieje (jaki jest twoj cel na krotsza/dluzsza mete?) # zajecia pozaszkolne (osiagniecia w nauce, sporcie, dzialalnosc, nagrody, konkursy itd...) # hobby/pasje # gdzie siebie najchetniej widzisz w przyszlosci (n.p. praca, kraj, co chcesz osiagnac) # listy powinny wykazywac twoja determinacje, motywacje, entuzjazm, otwartosc na swiat, oraz ambicje Po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi od uniwersytetow, aplikant wybiera dwie oferty zlozone przez uczelnie – reszta zalezy od spelnienia warunkow wystosowanych przez uniwersytet(y). W razie nie przyjecia na zaden z kierunkow, aplikant moze korzystac z systemu ‘clearing’ – czego jednak osobiscie nie polecam, poniewaz wolne miejsca na ‘clearing’ zazwyczaj sa albo na slabych kierunkach albo na bardzo slabych uczelniach (o wiele lepiej przeczekac rok i postudiowac w Polsce w takim przypadku). Uwaga! Bardzo wazne sa terminy aplikowania. zawzwyczaj jest to 15 stycznia tego samego roku w ktorym chcielibysmy rozpoczac nauke. Termin jest jeszcze wczesniejszy jesli chodzi o kierunki medyczne. Wszystkie informacje znajdziesz na www.ucas.co.uk oraz na oficjalnych witrynach uczelni. Przyklady Ofert na Polskiej Maturze (Conditional Offers) przyklady sa wpisami na Forum Dysuksyjnym Polish Global Student Network '06-'07: * Conditional offer z LSE, Economic History department 2004r.: 5,5,6,6,6. Musialem dostac conajmniej 5 z polaka, 6 historii i 6 z angileskiego (2 oceny z polskiego i z historii jako ze ustna tez sie wliczala do wymagan - ale jak sie mialo powyzej 5 z pisemnej to nie trzeba bylo zdawac ustnej a mialo sie automatycznie te sama ocene co z pisemnej). * Conditional z Glasgow na Civil Engineering MEng: 3 pisemne rozszerzenia z matury na 60% w tym matematyka i fizyka. * BSc Biological Sciences, University of Edinburgh (2006), 1st year 70% overall + 70% z rozsz ang + 70% z dwoch do wyboru (biologia, chemia, fizyka) * BSc Biological Sciences, Unversity of Dundee (2006), 1st year IELTS 6.0 lub FCE na B + 50% z rozsz z dwoch do wyboru (biologia, chemia, fizyka) direct entry 2nd year IELTS 6.0 lub FCE na B + 60% z rozsz z dwoch do wyboru (biologia, chemia, fizyka) * Bournemouth Univeristy 2006r., Business Studiess (na Business with Languages takie same wymagania - tylko jezyk obcy (inny niz angielski) musi byc na rozszerzeniu). Wymagaja 3 przedmiotow na rozszerzeniu i 1 na podstawie - wszystkie powyzej 65%. IELTS 6.5 * University of Bath - Business Administration (4 year sandwich): "Obtain a minimum average of 7 for IELTS, plus an average of 70% for New Matura, with no subject below 65%." * Insurance: University of Glasgow - Business and Management 65% or better in 3 advanced level written subjects in Matura plus IELTS at 6 point 5 * University of Glasgow, Chemistry, Matura with 3 Advanced Level subjects (written part) at 60% overall including Maths and Chemistry plus IELTS at 6 point 5 * University of Glasgow, Software Engineering, Matura with 3 Advanced Level subjects (written part) at 60% overall including Maths and Chemistry plus IELTS at 6 point 5 * University of Edinburgh, Software Engineering, Award of PM Diploma with 70% overall 70% in Advanced Level Mathematics 70% in Advanced Level 1 subject, 70% in Advanced Level English * University of Edinburgh, Chemistry, Award of PM with 70% overall, 70% in Advanced Level Mathematics, 70% in Advanced Level Chemistry, 70% in Advanced Level English. dodam, ¿e zdajê rozszerz. angielski, matmê i chemiê oraz podst. fizykê * Univeristy College London, BSc Pharmacology, 2007 entry, 80% overall in the New Matura, including at least 80% in advanced level written English, German, Biology and Chemistry * Univeristy of Nottingham, MSc Pharmacy, 2007 entry, Polish Matura with scores of 80% in Basic Chemistry and 60% in advanced Chemistry, 75% in Basic Biology and 60% in Advanced Biology and 60% in Basic Mathematics plus 85% in either Basic English, Basic Polish or Basic German and 75% in Either Advanced English, Advanced Polish or Advanced German * Wynik matury 2006: j.angielski poziom podstawowy 96%, rozszerzony 88%, j.polski podstawowy 67%, historia podstawowy 82%, rozszerzony 74%, ustny angielski rozszerzony 100%, ustny polski 100%. Kierunek: Egiptologia, Archeologia. Oferty: unconditionals z Uni of Bristol, Liverpool, Winchester i Uni of Wales Swansea * The University of York , Molecular Cell Biology with a year in Europe (C131): Pass the Matura with a minimum overall score of 80%, including a minimum of 80% in Biology, 80% in Chemistry both at Advanced Level, and 70% in English at all of basic, extended and oral levels or IELTS with an overall score of 6.5 including a minimum of 6.0 in each component * The University of Manchester, Biotechnology (Enterprise) with Industrial/Professional Experience (C561), Pass at IELTS with overall band score of 6.5 with no less than 6.5 in any one component. An overall score of 75 at New Matura (Poland) with no less than 85 in both Biology and Chemistry * The University of Sheffield (S18), Genetics and Molecular Cell Biology (4 years) (CC4R): 70% overall in the Polish Matura including at least 75% in Biology and Chemistry and also including the English component or Pass at IELTS with overall band score of 6.5 * University of Bath (B16), Molecular and Cellular Biology (4 year sandwich) (C131), Obtain 70% in three Advanced Level subjects in the PNMATURA to include Biology and Chemistry, also obtain 60% in all basic level subjects and an IELTS score of 6.5. * University of Glasgow (G28), Molecular and Cellular Biology (C720), Matura with 3 Advanced Level subjects (written part)at 60% overall including Biology and Chemistry plus IELTS at 6 point 5 * Mam stara mature: pisemna: polski 4 historia 4; ustna: angielski 4 polski 5 historia 5. Teraz na III roku studiów w Polsce. Moje oferty (2007/2008): #Sunderland: BA(Hons) TESOL & Politics: conditional - IELTS 6; #Portsmouth: BA(Hons)International Relations & European Studies - conditional IELTS 6; #Salford: BA East and West European Political Studies - conditional - successful completion of current course; #Bristol UWE: BA(Hons)EFL & European Studies - unconditional; #University of Wales Swansea: BA International Relations - unconditional; #Leeds Metropolitan: BA (Hons)EFL & International Relations: unconditional. Personal Statement Ok, wiec czym tak naprawde jest slynny Personal Statement? Jakie funkcje pelni? Przed odpowiedzia na to pytanie najlepiej spojrzec na system szkolnictwa wyzszego w Wielkiej Brytanii i dostrzec glowne roznice miedzy warunkami przyjecia na uczelnie polskie i brytyjskie. Mianowicie: Brytyjczycy nie patrza tylko na jakosc ocen i wyniki egzaminow. Oczywiscie sa one bardzo wazne, ale w momencie, kiedy wszyscy sa super(lub po prostu tacy sami) rownie wazne jest wylawianie umotywowanych ludzi, ktorzy biora udzial w wielu przedsiewzieciach wokolo-szkolnych. Ludzi, ktorzy sa swiadomi szans i niebezpieczenstw tworzonych przez plynna rzeczywistosc w ktorej przyszlo im zyc, rzeczywistosc w ktorej potrafia sie odnalezc. Uniwersytetom zalezy na osobach, ktore potrafia pokazac swoje zaangazowanie, entuzjazm i szczere zainteresowanie kierunkiem(ami), ktory zamierzaja podjac. Szukaja konkretnych osobowosci/charakterow, oczywiscie ich dobor(oddly enough ;)zalezy od kierunku. Najchetniej przyjmowane sa osoby, ktore, bazujac na swoich zyciowych doswiadczeniach, sa w stanie jasno i interesujaco pokazac pelna palete umiejetnosci i cech waznych w dzisiejszym zyciu, w odniesieniu do kierunkow ktore wybraly. Personal Statement to Twoja SZANSA na sprzedanie siebie i wyroznienie sie na tle innych. Nieoficjalnie mowi sie, ze dziewiec na dziesiec PSow Statementow nudzi czytajacych (admission&subject tutors) na smierc poprzez powtarzanie tych samych kanonow i utartych schematow. (Nie)Stety Ci sami subject tutorzy jakims cudem jednak przezywaja, jednak jak sie wydaje, tylko po to, zeby biezacym studentom przygotowywac coraz to trudniejsze sesje* ... No, hmm ... ale dzis nie o tym ;) Pierwsza strona ktora bedziecie chcieli odwiedzic przygotowujac sie do napisania skutecznego PSa to: http://www.studential.com/guide/write_personal_statement.htm Jak widzicie, pierwsza rzecza jaka poleca sam UCAS jest powtarzanie sobie przez caly czas pracy nad swoja aplikacja dwoch pytan: - co moge zrobic zeby dany uniwersytet chcial mnie przyjac do siebie general - co moge zrobic zeby dany uniwersytet chcial mnie przyjac na dany kierunek Jesli nie lubicie duzo czytac, to przeczytajcie przynajmniej porady zawarte na powyzszej stronie, naprawde mala skarbnica wiedzy, wiedzy w pigulce. Tresc Jak juz pewnie zauwazyliscie, jakosc PSa rozbija sie na kilka sfer: - Entuzjazm! Primo, primo, primo, pokazanie ze Ci zalezy na danym kierunku/kierunkach i dlaczego. Co z tego, ze wiesz ze Ci zalezy, jesli odbiorca tekstu nie bedzie tego widzial? Pomysl o naprawde dobrych powodach, byc moze wplec troche oryginalnosci, napisz o swoich zyciowych planach i marzeniach zwiazanych z kierunkiem moze w ostatnim akapicie, nie boj sie mowic entuzjastycznie o sobie i swoich marzeniach, nawet jesli wydaja sie malo realne. Uniwersytety chca ludzi z pasja, ktorzy nie wykrusza sie po pol roku! - Wszechobecne dowody Jak juz na pewno zauwazyliscie, kazdy bedzie staral sie przedstawic jak najwiecej swoich walorow i umiejetnosci ktore moga odnosic sie do danego kierunku i przedstawiac siebie w jak najlepszym swietle. Jednak kazdy moze mowic co chce. Co jest szalenie wazne, i w tym momencie uzyje mojego niskiego, tuuubalnego, przekonywujacego glosu ;) to PRZYKLADY, PRZYKLADY i guess what... PRZYKLADY. Kazde stwierdzenie na swoj temat chcecie poprzec barwnym przykladem z zycia. Czerpac mozecie zewszad - szkoly, pracy, ochotniczych dzialan, podroz, sportu etc. Z jednej strony warto takie doswiadczenie opisac barwnie - co wam dalo, czemu bylo takie wazne, jednak z drugiej strony nie lejcie wody i faktow podawajcie tylko tyle, ile potrzeba do zrozumienia sytuacji. Niech wode odpompowuja z innych aplikacji.. - Czytelna struktura Jedno czego na pewno nie bedziecie chcieli osiagnac, to wrazenie balaganu w PSie i brak powiazania, plynnosci miedzy kolejnymi akapitami. Chcecie uzyskac efekt latwego czytania i przyswajania tekstu, a jednoczesnie uzyc oryginalnego stylu i podejscia do tekstu pisanego. Przykladowo: Pierwszy akapit - zaciekawienie odbiorcy, zaleznie od kierunku i Was samych.. Moga to byc cytaty ludzi, ktore Was prowadza przez zycie; Moze byc tez setting the scene ( np pokazanie wiedzy w odniesieniu do swiata biznesu/polityki/sztuki/ czegokolwiek w zaleznosci wybranego kierunku) i zwrocenie uwagi na problem(y) trapiace aktualny swiat i dana sfere ktorymi w przyszlosci chcielibyscie sie zajac Anegdota, ktora byla turning pointem w Waszym zyciu i spowodowala Wasze zainteresowanie tematem studiow. (anything, wszystko zalezy od waszej inwencji ) Body PSa - wszystko o Was, umiejetnosciach, motywacjach, zyciu ;), oczywiscie w nawiazaniu do kierunku, i podparte odpowiednimi przykladami. Ostatni akapit - cele zyciowe, plany zwiazane z kierunkiem. Pamietajcie, to tylko przyklad i przegladajac rozne PSy zauwazycie rozne inne struktury, ktore moga Wam bardziej pasowac lub wymyslicie wlasna strukture. - Umiejetnosc zainteresowania czytajacego Interesujacy pierwszy akapit (catch reader's attention or lose it!), ujmujacy styl, plastyczny jezyk wypowiedzi, no i ta 'niechwytalna' czastka Ciebie - cos jak lukier albo wisienka na ciescie ktora decyduje o tym, ze jest 'visually appealing'. Moze to byc domieszka humoru, pare anegdot zrecznie wplecionych w tekst, ujmujaco napisane historie udowodniajace poszczegolne umiejetnosci/zainteresowania; pokazanie nieprzecietnego zainteresowania/wiedzy na dany temat into subject area you'd wish to study - proofreading, text enhancement by a native speaker, consultations with other people, krotko mowiac text tweaking&polishing&multiple drafting Raczej glupiutka strategia byloby napisanie PSa, uznanie ze jest to mistrzostwo swiata i pozostawienie go takim jaki jest juz po pierwszym drafcie. Proof-reading, wylapanie wszelkich literowek, bledow gramatycznych i stylistycznych to absolutna podstawa sam to bede robil z tekstem, ktory teraz pisze Jednak czesto brakuje pomyslow na wzbogacenie stylu i uzycie nietuzinkowego slownictwa. Wtedy z pomoca moga przyjsc koledzy/kolezanki/nauczyciele/studenci z UK ;)/ native speakerzy. Styl i odbior Personalk Statement na poziomie jezykowym jest nie mniej wazny niz pozostale elementy, takie, jak merytoryka i pokazanie optymizmu, motywacji/entuzjazmu. Ponizsze dwa linki generalnie odnosza sie do samej umiejetnosci pisania, a strona przydaje sie takze pozniej, kiedy zajmiecie sie pisaniem covering letters/CV/tekstow akademickich. http://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/ http://Owl.english.purdue.edu/handouts/pw/p_perstate.html postuniwersytecki, amerykanski, ale wiekszosc pkt ma takie same odniesienie do PSa undergraduate w UK Bardzo ladne bullet pointsy rozwijajace ogolniki, ktore tu podaje poszczegolnych podstronach macie linki z lewej strony: www.uga.berkeley.edu/apa/personalstatement/index.htm , www.personalstatement.info Po napisaniu kazdego draft, dajcie mu polezec ze dwa dni, okrzepnijcie i dopiero ze swiezym umyslem powroccie do poprawiania Rekomendacje od Nauczycieli Rekomendacje na studia to najciezszy orzech do zgryzienia na aplikacjach. NIGDY nie proscie o rekomendacje nauczyciela, ktory napisze o was zle czy tez slabo Kto? Nauczyciele (najlepiej jezeli jest to nauczyciel ktory Ciebie lubi i ceni Oraz ktory napisze dobra rekomendacje) Dyrektor szkoly Odrobina informacji o szkole (ogolny opis statystyczny/ranking moze byc wyslany jako zalacznik nawet), najlepiej jezeli Dyrektor/szkola poda informacje dot. renomy oraz programu maturalnego, j. angielski rowniez wazny. .................... Czym system brytyjski rozni sie od systemu amerykanskiego, najwieksze wady/zalety systemu brytyjskiego BSc/BA – licencjat – sklada sie przez UCAS, trwa 3-4 lata MA/MSc/MPhil – Magister – sklada sie zazwyczaj droga elektroniczna i bezposrednio na uczelnie. Zazwyczaj studia trwaja rok do 2 lat Studia BA/BSc w USA nieco przypominaja 'mix' nauki w liceum i na studiach (do 1go – 2go roku studiow studenci musza brac najrozniejsze kursy z nauk scislych, humanistycznych, spolecznych itd... Dopiero po 1 lub 2 roku student wybiera swoj kierunek). Takze studia w USA moga nie pasowac komus, kto w 99% jest pewien kierunku ktorym chce podazac. W Wielkiej Brytanii studenci z gory skladaja na dany kierunek, na 3 lata, co ma swoje plusy (jezeli ktos jest pewien swojej przyszlosci) i minusy (jezeli zmieni zdanie po pierwszym roku studiow...). nalezy jednak wiedziec, ze czesto zaczyna sie od studiowania 2, 3 kierunkow jednoczesnie na 1szym roku, nastepnie na 2gim roku zakras naszych studiow zaweza sie do 2 by na 3 i 4 roku (jezeli jest to system 4 letni) poswiecic sie wylacznie jednemu kierunkowi, lub tez w dwom w przypadku tzw. joint degree czyli podwojnego licencjata. takze jest to alternatywa dla niezdecydowanych. Tak jest np w Szkocji, ale z tego co wiem angielskie uczelnie funkcjonuja podobnie. Zalety sa zarowno wadami (zalezy od punktu widzenia): studia w UK sa 3-letnie, co pozwala chetnym od razu rozpoczac kariere. W systemie brytyjskim tok nauki jest bardziej indywidualny (w porownaniu do USA mniej wykladow i lekcji, za to wiecej samodzielnej pracy). Zazwyczaj ocena z kierunku wystawiana jest na podstawie koncowego egzaminu (zalezy od uczelni – 1 do 2 sesji w roku). Zalety: wraz z USA najlepszy (najbardziej renomowany) system szkolnictwa wyzszego na swiecie. Tanio w porownaniu do USA (3,000Gbp za rok). Wady: brak wolnego rynku i wystarczajacego finansowania rzadu Brytyjskiego, przez co uczelnie Brytyjskie sa mniej konkurencyjne od Amerykanskich (ogolnie nie sa tak doinwestowane, gorsze warunki w szczegolnosci w naukach scislych/inzynierii itp…). Sadzimy, iz w przeciagu dekady/parunastu lat to sie zmieni (finansowanie studiow wyzszych bedzie w wiekszosci prywatne jak w USA). Jednak mimo tego, warunki w skali swiatowej sa bardzo dobre. Lokalizacja - UK Wielka Brytania (UK) to kraj, który jest znany na świecie nie mniej niż USA. Niezaprzeczalnie UK odciesnęło piętno na historii świata, stało się wzorem do naśladowania w wielu dziedzinach. Nikomu nie trzeba raczej tłumaczyć wiele wiecej, jednak UK to nie tylko kolebka istnienia języka angielskiego, czy też kraj teatru, muzyki, piłki nożnej i golfa, to też kraj w którym również edukacja stoi na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Dodając do tego uczelnie takie jak Oxford i Cambridge, o których chyba każdy miał okazje usłyszeć, możnaby się pokusić o sformuowanie iż jest to jedno z najlepszych miejsc do studiowania na świecie. Główne miasta studenckie, itp... Oxford i Cambridge to miejsca, w których usilnie probuje studiowac tysiące studentów. Jednak oprocz nich jest jeszcze kilka innych miejsc wartych uwagi, ktore również nie odbiegająca zbytnio jakością od wspomnianych wyzej uczelni. Oczywiście jakość to słowo bardzo subiektywne i zarazem ciężko jest wybrać jakościowo najlepsze uniwersytety nie wchodząc w szczegóły na temat poszczególnych wydziałów. Jednak mimo tego do głównych miast studenckich, oprócz miast wymienionych powyżej, bez wahania należy zaliczyć Londyn, Edynburg, Manchester, Durham, York i St. Andrews. Każde z tych miast ma swój specyficzny i niepowtarzalny klimat. Mówiąc o Londynie, pewnie każdemu nasuwa się na myśli, iż jest to miasto, które żyje własnym życiem 24h na dobę, natomiast mówiąc o Edynburgu czy St. Andrews to najbardziej znane miast studenckie spokojnej i pełnej zieleni Szkocji. Londyn to nie tylko miasto studenckie, a metropolia swiatowa (stolica swiata?), gdzie każdy może znależć coś co lubi. W kompletnym przeciwieństwie do Londynu stoi St. Andrews gdzie liczba mieszkańców jest równa liczbie studentów. Innymi słowy każde miejsce ma swój urok i niemożliwym jest "postawienie" jednego miejsca nad drugim. Prywatne i publiczne uniwerstytety, koszta Ciężko jest mówić o różnicy między prywatnym uniwersytetami a publicznymi w kraju, w którym nie ma wielu uniwersytetów prywatnych. Mówiąc dokładniej jest dokładnie jeden - University of Buckingham. Do tego jest to stosunkowo młody uniwersytet, gdyż powstał w 1976 roku. Studia w UK z pewnością nie należa do studiów tanich. Bez względu na to, czy studiuje się na prywatnym, czy też państwowym uniwersytecie jest to dosyć kosztowne. Jeśli chodzi o uniwersytety państwowe ceny wahają się w zależności od kierunku oraz uniwersytetu. Nie sposób podać jednej ceny, która by odzwierciedlała pełne koszta. Jednak dla przykładu podając, rok studiów typu undergraduate na Uniwersytecie w St. Andrews wynosi około 13tys funtów. Do tego należy doliczyć koszta utrzymania, które też nie należą do małych. Kwota ta jest kwotą olbrzymią i to nie tylko dla osób mieszkających w Polsce. Jednak z pomocą przychodzi nam Unia Europejska. Dla mieszkańców UE koszta te maleją aż do około 1700 funtów, a do tego jeśli dochody na głowę rodziny nie przekraczają pewnego progu, jesteśmy w zupełności zwolnieni z opłaty za studia. Tak wygląda sprawa kosztów na uczelnich szkockich. Jeśli chodzi o uniwersytety angielskie, to ich ceny są podobne, a inny jest tylko sposób naliczania zniżek dla osób z UE. Wracając do uczelni prywatnych w UK, na uniwersytecie Buckingham koszta są prawie identyczne jak na uczelniach publicznych, jednak cena dla studentów z UE jest wyższa i wynosi około 7500 funtów (2006). Więcej informacji na temat tego uniwersytetu można znależć na oficjalnej jego stronie (http://www.buckingham.ac.uk/). Jeśli chodzi o jakość nauczania i wszelkiego rodzaju rankingi, uniwersytet ten klasyfikuje się mniej więcej w połowie listy uniwersytetów w UK pomiędzy innymi publicznymi. Roznica kosztow – mieszkanie w Londynie a poza Londynem Londyn zawsze postrzegany jest jak miejsce jedno z droższych - nic bardziej mylnego. Jednakże jeśli mieć na uwadze ceny mieszkań (bo to zazwyczaj największy wydatek, nie licząc opłaty za studia) to są one rzeczywiście wieksze niż w innych miejscach. Należy jednak zauważyć, że płace w takim miejscu jak Londyn są o wiele większe, co oznacza że balans wydatków w stosunku do zarobków nie różni się zbytnio od tego w innych miejscach. A studia to nie tylko nauka, większość studentów (i to nie tylko z Polski) w wolnym czasie szuka dorywczej pracy, która pomaga w utrzymaniu i pozwala w pewnym stopniu na niezależność finansową. Pracę taką zazwyczaj, wbrew pozorom, łatwo jest znaleźć. Studenci zawsze inaczej są postrzegani aniżeli osoby które przyjechały z czysto zarobkowymi intencjami. Dla studenta najlepszym rozwiązaniem na początek jest akademik. Niektóre akademiki oferują w swojej cenie również wyżywinie co jest rzeczą dobrą, szczególnie dla osób które dopiero zaczynają przygodę z studiami za granicą. Jednak cena takiego akademika jest odpowiednio większa. Innym rozwiązaniem jest poszukanie mieszkania studenckiego. Jednak jest to opcja nie najlepsza dla osób które dopiero zaczynają studia, jako że ma się wtedy nie za duże pojęcie o możliwościach jak również, do końca nigdy nie wiadomo, z kim przyjdzie nam mieszkać pod jednym dachem. Należy jednak zwrócić uwagę na to, iż mieszkanie studenckie na ogół jest tańsze od akademika. Jak znaleźć takie mieszkanie? Nic prostszego, w każdym mieście studenckim na każdym kroku (a w szczególności na kampusie) znaleźć można ogłoszenia osób szukających współlokatorów. Oprócz tego, zwrócenie się z prośbą o informację do uczelni również powinno przynieść efekt. Czas wolny i zycie towarzyskie Studia to nie tylko nauka i nie mam tu na myśli studiów w Polsce, gdzie żeby przetrwać, po prostu trzeba czasami się dobrze zabawić. W Wielkiej Brytanii życie towarzystkie to nierozłączna część studiowania. Uczelnie zazwyczaj same wyznaczają dni wolne od nauki i przeznaczone na rożnego rodzaju imprezy. Do tego czasami są nawet w stanie współfinansować jakieś wydarzenie i tu wcale nie chodzi o wydarzenie naukowe lub wydarzenie w jaki kolwiek sposób związane z nauką. Oprócz tego na każdym uniwersytecie działają różnego rodzaju kluby, których głównym zadaniem jest integracja i poszerzanie horyzontów. Ale o tym to za chwilę. Sport Oczywiście każdy uniwersytet może poszczycić się różnym rodzajem klubów sportowych i to najrozmaitszych sportów. Kluby sportowe tutaj różnią się od klubów AZS znanych z polskich uczelni. W Wielkiej Brytanii są to kluby, których głównym zadaniem jest poznawanie i nauka, a jeśli jest się wystarczająco dobrym można załapać sie na róznego rodzaju między-uniwersyteckie zawody. Mówiąc "wystarczająco dobry" mam na myśli tutaj posiadanie dużej ilości chęci i to zazwyczaj jest wystarczające. Do tego należy dodać, iż nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie aby otworzyć własny klub, na który, przy odrobinie starań i szcześcia, dostaniemy nie małe dofinansowanie. Stowarzyszenia i kluby Oprócz wielu klubów sportowych największą liczbę klubów tworzą kluby studenckie, zwane stowarzyszeniami. Są one o wiele liczniejsze niż kluby sportowe. W Polsce raczej tego rodzaju klubów się nie spotyka ale do takich klubów można by zaliczyć stowarzyszenie AIESEC czy też IAESTE. Wiele możnaby powiedzieć o nich dobrego jak i złego ale nic nie zmieni faktu, że należa one do jednych z największych w Polsce. W UK na każdym z uniwersytetów podobnych klubów (o kompletnie różnej tematyce) są dziesiątki, a na nie jednym uniwersytecie liczba ta przekracza sto. Zazwyczaj każdy student działa w przynajmniej jednym klubie. Działanie w takim klubie to zawyczaj sama przyjemność, a dodając do tego dofinansowanie ze strony uniwersytetu sprawia iż taka działalnośc staje się jeszcze bardziej interesująca i wciągająca. W zależności od uniwersytetu i kierunku kluby te mają najrozmaitszą tematykę. Dla ciekawości dodam, iż kluby są tworzone przez studentów i dla studentów. Także założenie własnego klubu nie jest rzeczą niemożliwą, a wręcz przeciwnie - jak najbardziej w zasięgu ręki i wskazaną. Możliwości jest niezliczona ilość! LISTA STOWARZYSZEN: http://pl.pgsn.wikia.com/wiki/PGSN Studia magisterskie / doktoranckie (graduate / postgraduate) Decydując sie na master degree nalezy pamiętać, że ten program bardzo różni sie od studiów magisterskich w Polsce. Podczas gdy zdecydowana wiekszość Polaków kontynułuje studia po licencjacie, w Wielkiej Brytani tylko kilkanaście procent decyduje się na MSc/MA. Dlatego najważniejszym celem aplikacji jest przekonanie uczelni, ze master degree jest rzeczywiście niezbędny do Waszej przyszłej pracy. Drugi cel to udowodnienie, że jestescie niezwykle zainteresowani tematyką programu. Master degree jest zazwyczaj niezbędny przy ubieganiu sie o pracę w takich instytucjach jak IMF, WorldBank, ONZ, WHO i oczywiscie na uniwersytetach czy w instytutach badawczych, dlatego jeśli wlaśnie z nimi wiążecie swoją przyszlość, warto się tym pochwalić w aplikacji. O Msc/MA/MPhil mogą ubiegać się osoby posiadające Bachelor’s degree (3 letni kurs) w Wielkiej Brytanii, lub polskiego magistra. Wymagane oceny róznią się w zależności od kierunku i uczelni. Na LSE, Oxfordzie, czy Cambridge jest to zazwyczaj ‘first class honours’ (np MSc Economics na LSE), lub upper second class (np. MPhil Economics na Oxfordzie). Na LSE od polskich studentów wymaga sie tytułu magistra ‘with good grades’. Kolejnym elementem aplikacji są referencje od profesorów - w Anglii mają one dużo większe znaczenie niż w Polsce. Wreszcie należy posiadać dowód dobrej znajomości języka – może to być na przykład certyfikat CPE, lub Miedzynarodowa Matura. Czasami uczelnie stawiają też dodatkowe wymagania takie jak testy GRE lub GMAT. Wszystkie warunki można znaleźć zazwyczaj pod hasłem 'entry requirements' na stronach uczelni. Przykladowy formularz aplikacji mozna obejrzec na http://www.lse.ac.uk/collections/graduateAdmissions/apply/applyByPost2007-8.htm Bardzo ważne jest, aby aplikować jak najszybciej – niektóre uczelnie nie mają terminow (deadlines) na aplikacje i konczą rekrutację kiedy tylko zapełnią wszystkie miejsca. Kilka slów o poszukiwaniach: na stronie internetowej każdej uczelni można znaleźć graduates prospectus (‘graduate admissions’, lub ‘postgraduate’) ze wszystkimi informacjami na temat postgraduate studies. Przy szukaniu wymagań na poszczególne programy (kierunki) najlepiej kierować się od razu na spis wszystkich kierunków (a nie na 'entry requirements', gdzie informacje są ogólne). Na przyklad www.ox.ac.uk > graduate admissions > coursesA-Z > Economics. Mały słowniczek Zrodlo: http://physics.harvard.edu/~anowojew/oxford.html , Andrzej Nowojewski Undergraduate student - osoba ucząca się na pierwszym stopniu studiów - studia te zakończą się zwykle po 3 lub 4 latach tytułem licencjata (Bachelor) lub magistra (Master); na medycynie sytuacja jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana Graduale/postgraduate student - osoba ucząca się na studiach podyplomowych (pod warunkiem, że już mamy jakiś stopień naukowy). Może być to zarówno magisterium (1-2 rok), doktorat (2-4 lata) lub jakiś specjalny certyfikat (MBA, nauczycielskie, zwykle trwają 1-2 lat) University/college - mają inne znaczenia w USA i w UK. W Anglii oficjalnie istnieją _tylko_ uniwersytety. W Cambridge i Oksfordzie college są jednostkami federacyjnymi uczelni, ale nie osobnymi jednostkami uczelnianymi. Z kolei w USA college to uniwersytet nieprowadzący nauczania postgraduate. Oxbridge - kolektywna nazwa Oxfordu i Cambridge Course - kierunek studiowania BA, BSc - Bachelor of Arts, Bachelor of Scence, czyli pierwsze stopnie naukowe tłumaczone na polski jako licencjaty. Nie ma żadnych wymogów aby zdobyć je najpierw na drodze do magistra (szczególnie w Oxbridge). MA, MSc, MPhil, MPhys itd. - Master of Arts, Master of Science, Master of Philosophy, Master of Physics, czyli drugi stopień naukowy - magister. Ph.D., DPhil - Philosophiae Doctor, Doctor philosophiae, czyli doktor filozofii (czyli z greki: "nauczyciel kochający naukę") tj. trzeci i ostatni stopień naukowy, który można zdobyć na uczelni. Uwaga: w Anglii tylko Oxbridge nadaje DPhil, reszta uniwersytetów nadaje Ph.D. (tak jak i w USA). Różnica jest czysto tytularna. Prof. Józef Gżegżółkiewicz, BA (Oxon), MPhil (Cantab), DPhil (Cantab), AmIoP - to jest przykład tytułowania w tekście. W przeciwieństwie do polskiej manii pisania masy skrótów przed nazwiskiem, u Anglosasów pisze się tylko najbardziej znaczący (tutaj profesor, jeśli ktoś jest doktorem to powinien użyć Dr. - z dużej litery i z kropką!). Po nazwisku następuje tyrada tytułów gdzie oprócz nazw (np. BA) pojawiają się w nawiasach pochodzenia tychże (Oxon, czyli Oxonian - z Oksfordu; Cantab, czyli Cantabrigiensis - pochodzący z Cambridge w przypadku innych uniwersytetów takie adnotacje zdarzają się rzadziej), a także skróty typu AMIoP co tutaj oznacza "Associate Member of Institute of Physics" czyli oznaczające przynależność do organizacji zrzeszających specjalistów. Pełna forma pojawia się wyjątkowo rzadko. Zwykle ludzie się ograniczają do podania jednego tytułu przed nazwiskiem, albo piszą bez podawania żadnych tytułów. Klasyfikacja dyplomów - First class (1st) to oczywiście najlepsza (ogólny wynik powyżej 70%), dalej jest upper second class (2.i) w zakresie około 60%-70%, lower second class (2.ii) i third class (3rd) i oczywiście fail, czyli nie zdany. Na podstawie tej klasyfikacji przeprowadzana jest rekrutacja na dalsze studia lub do pracy. Więcej terminologii można znaleźć na stronach uniwersyteckich. Category:Polish Global Student Network Wikia